Garfield County John Doe (2004)
|race = |location = White River National Forest, Colorado|found = September 8, 2004|span = |postmortem interval = 1-2 Years|body condition = |age approximation = 27-65|height approximation = 5'11 - 6'2|weight approximation = N/A|cause of death = (Suspected natural)}}Garfield County John Doe was a man whose skeletal remains were discovered in White River National Forest, Garfield County, Colorado in 2004. Case The man's remains were discovered inside a tent at a campsite in Flat Tops, an area of White River National Forest. He had extensive and high-quality dental work. The first page of the notebook that was found with the remains is addressed to "Lib" and reads: "I should write in case my situation here doesn't improve. This may be the end of my journey." '' ''"Would like for you to claim the body . . . services or memoreal. Cremation." The next section could not be determined, although individual words such as "I" and "thought" and "favor" or "flavor" could be seen. More text could be interpreted on another page, but the writer's point is not clear. This sections reads: "Third choice take them up in a glider (I promise not to get sick on you," After this point, the writing becomes illegible, however, some common words which are identifiable are "this," "you" and "not". On another page, the writing reads: "ar on the . . . would you call her...d have it sent...you because I . . . want it to . . . where." Some other parts of the recovered fragment also reads: "be . . . er . . . my . . . s are going." Clothing and accessories *Fragments of a sleeping cushion, blue backpack, and a brown sleeping bag were found with the body. *His clothing and accessories included brown and black Timberland hiking boots, a yellow-green plastic poncho, a black belt with long underwear fragments, a pair of blue wool socks with duct tape around the toes, and a blue and black Jansport backpack. He was also found with thin-rimmed reading glasses and thin-rimmed sunglasses with both lenses intact. *His jewelry included a wristwatch with roman numerals. *His toiletries included a blue hairbrush, an empty Tylenol bottle, fingernail clippers, tweezers, a package of foam earplugs, and a package of razor blades. *He also had cash in the form of six $100 bills, one $10 bill, one $5 bill, and five $1 bills. They were dated no more than five years prior. *His bedding included a green camping pillow and a Slumberjack sleeping bag. *His camping equipment included a green Eureka dome tent, a butane stove with two fuel cans, a sweetwater water-filtration kit, tent repair kit, two green plastic military-style canteens, a round red and blue canteen, a compass, aluminium cooking pot, a spoon, and two drinking cups. *There were also two National Geographic moisture-proof trail maps of the Flat Tops area with a route drawn across them to the area where the remains were discovered. *There were games found that included a "4 in 1" Radio Shack game and a pocket-sized Battleship. *Additional items found include a magnifying glass, a pair of binoculars, 20 packs of Camel unfiltered cigarettes, 8 multi-colored butane lighters, 2 plastic zipper bags, a bell, pepper spray, and a roll of duct tape. *A green spiral notebook with a hand-drawn depiction a heart with figures inside, including what appears to be a cat was also found. Gallery 789UMCO1.jpeg 789UMCO2.jpeg 789UMCO3.jpeg 789UMCO4.jpeg 789UMCO5.jpeg 789UMCO6.jpeg 789UMCO7.jpeg 789UMCO Glasses.png|Glasses 789UMCO Notebook.png|Notebook 789UMCO Notebook2.png|Notebook page 789UMCO Notebook 3.png|Notebook page 789UMCO Notebook page 4.png|Notebook page 789UMCO Bag.png|Canteen 789UMCO Boots.png|Boots 789UMCO Radio.png|Radio Shack game Sources * * Category:People found in Colorado Category:Cases over 10 years old Category:2004 discoveries Category:2004 deaths Category:2003 deaths Category:Young adults Category:Middle age Category:DNA unavailable Category:Suspected natural deaths Category:Smokers Category:Long age ranges Category:1970s births Category:1960s births Category:1950s births Category:1940s births Category:1930s births Category:Possible transients Category:Discovered in wooded areas